Todo es tu culpa Albus Severus Potter
by PoppyPoppitas
Summary: Si su primo favorito hubiese querido seguir el canon de su familia: pertenecer a Gryffindor, ella, Rose Weasley, no tendría relación con ningún engreído, altanero y egocéntrico Malfoy. De eso estaba segura.
1. El comienzo de todo

Todos los personajes pertenecer a JK Rowling de la misma forma que Harry Potter al completo. La

La trama si es cosa mía.

* * *

**Capítulo uno.**

**¡Eres un idiota Albus Severus Potter!**

Rose miró alrededor, todos vitoreaban y saltaban de alegría. Hoy era 31 de Agosto lo que significaba que mañana pondría rumbo a su futuro. Todavía le temblaban las manos sólo de pensar en el día que recibió la carta: _"El Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechizeria se congratula de tener las puertas abiertas para la señorita Rose Jane Weasley" _así rezaba la carta. Poco después apareció su primo Albus acompañado de todos los Potter para celebrarlo, él también había recibido la carta.

—Te han llamado Severus —Se burló Rose— A ellos les dejas y a mí no, ¡Que injusto!  
—Eres malvada.

Ambos primos se miraron y rieron durante un rato largo. Ese verano iba a ser muy largo, o así se le antojaba a Rose, tenía tantas ganas por llegar al colegio.

Pensándolo bien el verano no había sido tan largo, y mañana seria el gran día. Era incapaz de lidiar con sus propios nervios y ver a toda la familia reunida era peor aún. La encantaba pasar tiempo en la Madriguera, pero no ese día. Ella necesitaba calma cosa que allí era totalmente imposible.  
James no dejaba de torturar a Albus diciéndole que seguramente tendría que volver a casa. Ninguna de las casas querría escogerlo y entonces el Sombrero Seleccionador se vería forzado a decirlo. Tía Ginny se pasaba de vez en cuando a reñirle, Albus tenía verdadera cara de terror. Mientras tanto tío Harry observaba como Hugo intentaba enseñar a Lily como se jugaba a un juego muggle que el abuelo Granger le había enseñado ese verano. Rose era capaz de ver desde su sillón a Teddy y Victoire por la ventana. Estaban en el jardín besándose intentando que nadie los viese, Rose no entendía porque hacían eso, todos sabían que tenían algo. Lucy, Molly y Roxanne bailaban mientras hablaban de la ya ausencia de Dominique, ella se tuvo que ir antes junto a su primo Louis, y sus tíos Fleur y Bill a Francia para su inicio en Beauxbatons. Victoire había decidido quedarse en Londres junto a Teddy. Después de la muerte de su abuela él había heredado la casa, y aunque pasaba mucho tiempo con sus _casi-tíos_, después de la salida de Howgarts no podía dejar de sentirse solo. Por ello Victoire había tomado la determinación de mudarse. La versión oficial era que los abuelos Molly y Arthur ya estaban mayores y no estaba bien que pasasen tanto tiempo solos sin nadie que los ayudase.  
Rose miró a su madre que ayudaba a la abuela Molly con Angelina a cocinar, mientras que su padre estaba sentado junto a sus tíos Charlie, Percy, George y Audrey hablando acaloradamente sobre algún tema absurdo seguramente.

Así se resumía la mayor parte del tiempo en la Madriguera, todos estaban ocupados hablando, divirtiéndose o haciendo cualquier cosa. La familia era muy importante, o eso pensaba Rose, pero es que su familia era demasiado grande, complicada y loca para comprenderla. Ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Albus, suponía que era porque tenían la misma edad y por eso se entendían. Él era su primo favorito, aunque también quería mucho a Victoire. La gustaba como era y la clase de mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Con su hermano Hugo no dejaba de discutir y pelearse, pero tenía claro que lo quería muchísimo, si él fuese menos pesado seguro que todo seria mejor.  
Todo daba igual, ella quería mucho a su familia y se sentía afortunada por ello. Incluso con Dominique que era la más diferente tenía una buena relación.

Rose cogió fuertemente su libro de _"Howgarts: A History"_ herencia de su madre y se acercó a su tío Harry.

—¿Qué te pasa Rose? Mañana es el gran día y no pareces feliz.  
—No es eso, sólo estoy un poco nerviosa... ¿De verdad el castillo es tan genial como cuenta James? —Preguntó Rose algo azorada. Ella ya sabia que su primo James se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo riéndose de ella y Albus—  
—Es eso y más Rose. Allí te harás una mujer y disfrutarás de tus mejores momentos —Harry la miró con una sonrisa intentando reconfortarla. Parecía que había funcionado. Él aún recordaba su primer día, y aunque pasasen mil años más jamás olvidaría el mejor día de su vida—  
—Gracias. No le digas nada a Albus, yo me burlé de él por tener miedo.  
—Esta bien, será nuestro secreto.

Harry rió divertido. Albus había pasado la mayor parte del año pensando en ese día. Unos veces con preocupación y otras con felicidad. Todo se debía a que James no dejaba de decirle que nunca entraría, después que lo echarían y no se cuantas historias más.  
George solía decirle que James era su sobrino favorito por eso, le recordaba mucho a él y Fred cuando eran pequeños y torturaban a Ron.

Cuando Rose quiso darse cuenta ya estaban camino de King's Cross. Por fin iba a atravesar la pared hasta el andén _9 y 3/4_. Vio el año pasado como lo hizo James y le dio verdadero pánico que su primo se diese contra la pared, pero no lo hizo.  
La mañana había empezado bien sus padres la habían regalado una lechuza, era realmente hermosa.

—Vamos Ronald, allí están Harry y Ginny esperándonos. Te dije que debíamos salir antes...  
—Ya lo sé Hermione, me lo has dicho unas trescientas veces durante el viaje, y no me llames Ronald, me recuerdas a mi madre...  
—A veces siento que lo soy —Dijo Hermione riendo, mientras miraba a su hija. Rose también rió, ella y su madre se entendían muy bien. Solían decirla que eran igual de inteligentes, aunque el cabello fuese tan rojo como el fuego, típico Weasley. También se ponía tan roja como su padre, sobretodo las orejas y tendía a ser tan melodramática como él—  
—¡Hermione no te rías!

Rose por fin llegó junto a Albus, su primer día. La noche anterior antes de despedirse se prometieron que vivirían juntos las mil y una aventuras que el colegio les deparaba.  
Se sonrieron intentando darse fuerzas el uno al otro, James ya había cruzado al otro lado y ahora era su turno.

Rose sintió como sus padres y sus tíos se tensaron al ver a otro matrimonio junto a su hijo. Tenían un porte elegante, y altivo, os tres eran rubios y pálidos. El niño era la réplica exacta de su padre. Finalmente los adultos se saludaron de forma educada y fría.  
Su padre poco después la instó a que superará a ese niño rubio en todos los exámenes, mientras oía como su madre le regañaba por decir eso. Ron haciendo caso omiso también la dijo que no se juntara mucho con él, pues el abuelo Arthur no se alegraría si se casaba con un sangre pura. Rose no entendió muy bien por qué su padre hablaba de matrimonio, apenas tenía once años pero decidió que si él lo decía debía tener razón.  
Toda la familia, en la intimidad, hablaba abiertamente en algunas cenas sobre la guerra, intentando explicarles de la mejor manera a los pequeños que ocurrió. Ella sabia que quería decir con _sangre pura_, así que imagino que aquella familia rubia debieron ser participes del bando contrario.

El viaje pasó rápido, estuvo releyendo su libro favorito y también se había quedado dormida. Albus le había dicho que ya no tenía miedo de terminar en Slytherin, su padre lo había dado ánimos y le hizo comprender que no era malo.  
Se sentaron en el compartimiento junto a los gemelos Scamander. Los conocían casi desde... A decir verdad en todos sus recuerdos ellos estaban presentes muchas veces. Eran unos niños un poco raros, o por lo menos ella pensaba así. Su padre solía decir que le recordaban mucho a Luna, algo que era completamente normal ya que era su madre.  
Hablaron sobre como habían pasado el verano y en que casa esperaban estar. Lorcan decía que él querría ser Slytherin como su padre, en cambio Lyssander optaba por la idea de Ravenclaw como su madre. Ella por supuesto quería ser Gryffindor como toda su familia.

—Pues yo creo que quiero ser Slytherin —Dijo Albus, Rose se atragantó al oírle decir eso.  
—¿Qué? —Gritó Lyssander— ¡Eres la viva imagen de tu padre sería raro verte en Slytherin!  
—Dejale —Contestó Lorcan— a mí me parece muy bien —Albus le sonrío agradeciendo su apoyo—  
—¿Me dejarías sola Albus? —Preguntó Rose. Su voz sonaba casi un poco quebrada. Los gemelos se miraron notando que era mejor no estar allí, así que salieron a comprar algunos dulces—  
—Rose...  
—¡Contéstame! —Gritó enfadada— Anoche dijimos que estaríamos juntos, si tú te vas ya no lo podremos hacer. Y yo.. yo..  
—No seas dramática, sólo sería de otra casa, no me voy a otro mundo. Nos veríamos todos los días, incluso compartiríamos clases y no sé..  
—Callate Albus Severus Potter, eres un idiota no quiero oír nada más.

Casi como si aquello hubiese sido una profecía Lorcan y Lyssander quedaron donde ellos querían, Albus no fue una excepción. Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó Slytherin la sala enmudeció hasta que los chicos de verde y plata explotaron en aplausos. Y ahora...

—¡Weasley, Rose Jane! —Gritó la directora McGonagall.

Se sentó en el taburete pensando fuertemente en lo ocurrido, y entonces el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó hablar...

_—Otra Weasley de pelo rojo. Ya veo, ya veo, te gusta ser una de ellos ¿eh? Eso está muy bien... ¿Así que tú eres la hija de Hermione Granger? Esa muchacha tenía una inteligencia excepcional y veo que la tuya la supera con creces, serías una maravillosa Ravenclaw. ¿Qué te parece muchachita? Veo tus dudas con Slytherin, pero nadie debería escoger tu camino niña... Tú debes hacer el propio tuyo, no es razón suficiente para ir a Slytherin, aunque eres astuta como una serpiente y sé que allí encajarías. Pero sólo hay que ver tu corazón valiente, lleno de pasión, ellos te ayudarán a encontrarte a ti misma... ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Rose bajó aturdida, por unos instantes había querido ir a Slytherin para no separarse de su primo. Se sentó en la mesa, enseguida James la arropó y por primera vez no bromeó. Tal vez supiese como se sentía ella por separarse de Albus.  
Cuando terminó el banquete Rose ya conocía a una chica nueva llamada Lizzie, así que un poco más feliz fue a su Sala Común a descansar para empezar su andadura en Hogwarts.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado. Ya tengo algún capítulo más, pero me he dado cuenta que aquí dan sensación de demasiado cortos así que tal vez deba juntarlos, ya lo veré. Por cierto los primeros capítulos hasta que lleguemos al tiempo donde se desarolla la historia (quinto curso en adelante) son de un año completo.  
_

_Hace mucho que no venía por aquí, pero que mejor que volver con un Scorpius/Rose :)_

_¡Nos leemos! No olviden hacerme feliz con sus Reviews **:D**_


	2. Primer año

El primer año fue complicado, más de lo que ella jamás hubiese imaginado.  
Los primeros meses los pasó sin dirigir la palabra a Albus, no lo trataba ni bien ni mal simplemente había impuesto la ley del silencio. Cuando se cruzaban ella miraba hacia otro lado, y aunque al principio Albus intentaba persuadirla se rindió. Las clases que compartían, que por desgracia eran muchas, Rose siempre se sentaba en primera fila compartiendo mesa junto a Lizzie, a diferencia de Albus que estaba casi al final de la clase junto a Lorcan.

Pese a que no se hablasen ella intentaba estar informada sobre como estaba Albus y que solía hacer, con quien se juntaba y todo lo relacionado con él, ya que la ley del silencio no se la aplicó a Lorcan. Si bien él también estaba en Slytherin no era el mismo caso que Albus, puesto que su padre había pertenecido a esa casa. Además tampoco era su primo favorito con el que se había prometido vivir todas las experiencias juntos.  
Sus primos hablaban perfectamente con Albus, aunque James ahora lo molestaba más incluso que antes. Sabía que Ginny le había enviado más de cinco vociferadores a James diciéndole que no molestase a su hermano, pero no servían de nada.  
Rose recordaba que una vez James hizo que Albus tropecase en medio del Gran Comedor haciendo reír a todo el mundo. Cuando Albus fue a pedirle explicaciones James se defendió diciendo que no podía hacer la vista gorda con los Slytherin porque él fuese su hermano.

La separación de Albus tuvo algo bueno y es que al estar sola se vio forzada a ser más receptiva con la gente. Rose era una chica tímida y algo callada, así que la costaba tener amigos, pero como siempre estaba Albus no la importaba demasiado. Ahora ya no era el caso, pero la solución fue feliz: conocer a Lizzie. Rose nunca creyó que podía llevarse tan bien con alguien que no fuese de su familia. Se entendían mucho, aunque Lizzie fuese algo más alocada y transgresora que ella. A Rose la gustaba pasar su tiempo con ella, cuando estaba triste Lizzie la hacía reír, y ella en compensación la ayudaba con sus trabajos y a estudiar. Sin duda ambas habían llegado a un alto grado de compenetración, por ello Rose era feliz.

Durante ese tiempo su madre la había escrito todos los días aconsejándola que arreglase sus diferencias con Albus, siempre serían primos y pertenecer a diferentes casas no tenía porqué marcarles la relación de por vida. Rose pensaba que su madre tenía algo de razón pero su orgullo le impedía acercarse demasiado, además de que estaba realmente molesta. Las cartas de su padre eran bastante más reconfortables y sin ese deje de reprobación que ponía Hermione. Él la entendía mejor y la apoyaba diciéndola que seguramente todo pasaría y se sentiría con ganas para ir hablar con Albus. También la hacia saber que él actuaría de la misma forma, que no se preocupase, todo estaba en los genes y algo tenía que tener de él además del pelo rojo. Rose siempre reía con este comentario, le parecía admirable que su padre se echase la culpa de como actuaba ella.  
Seguramente la peor sensación fue cuando recibió una carta de su tía Ginny y su tío Harry. Cuando vio su lechuza sus piernas temblaron, ¿estarían muy enfadados? A fin de cuentas Albus era su hijo... Tardó casi tres días en abrir la carta y se sintió sorprendida al ver las palabras que sus tíos la dirigían. No había reproches ni enfados, más bien mucho cariño y ánimo. La prometían que ellos no la juzgarían, pero que debía pensar seriamente sobre lo que hacía puesto que Albus si que estaba triste, así que daban por supuesto que ella también. Rose bufó al leer eso, su primo no parecía muy triste cuando se pasaba el día con Lorcan y ese Scorpius Malfoy haciendo travesuras y volviendo locas las clases.

¡Ese Scorpius Malfoy era un verdadero idiota! Y otra de las razones por las que no quería hablar con su primo. Como la dijo su padre antes de partir: no te juntes con él, y así lo iba hacer.  
Ese niño repelente y presuntuoso siempre la miraba por encima del hombro, como si fuese mejor que ella. En clase casi se pegaban por ver quien contestaba antes y mejor, y aunque la costase admitirlo a veces él ganaba. Cuando ocurría eso ponía una sonrisa de suficiencia para después cruzar miradas donde Rose veía burla en sus ojos.  
Además estaba segura que esa tendencia de Albus y Lorcan a meterse en líos estaba movida por ese maldito rubio.  
No en vano tenían miles de discusiones, aún recordaba cual el primero que la hizo verdaderamente daño y que comenzó todo.

El profesor de Pociones los había mandado una redacción de treinta pulgadas. Así que esa misma tarde Rose fue a la Biblioteca para hacerla. Nada más entrar observó que Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa que ella solía ponerse. «Empezamos bien» pensó, pero no iba a cambiar sus hábitos por él, así que se sentó en ese mismo lugar.

—Weasley hay mesas libres —Dijo él sin mirarla—  
—Pues ya sabes, vete. Esta es mi mesa. —Rose sonrió con suficiencia, a ver que pensaba ese engreído—  
—¿Ah si? ¿Dónde pone tu nombre? —Contestó burlón. Estaba claro que iba a dar guerra, así que Rose suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No pensaba entrar en su juego, sin pensarlo fue a buscar los libros que necesitaba —Espera, espera tal vez aquí lo ponga _«Aburrida Fea Weasley_»

Rose lo miró con odio y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas evitó saltar sobre él y estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Si esa era la clase de amigos que tenía Albus significaba que había cambiado mucho. Aunque debía reconocer que Malfoy sólo se metía con ella cuando Albus no estaba delante.

La Navidad llegó y consigo trajo un viejo regalo: a Albus. Las visitas a la Madriguera los obligó a verse más y muy cerca. Sus padres y primos no querían inmiscuirse en los problemas, e intentaban llevarlo con calma pero sus abuelos eran otro tema. Sufrían mucho viendolos sin dirigirse la palabra, en más de una ocasión en las cenas Molly apostillaba anécdotas sobre ellos dos juntos. Entonces todos se callaban y tanto Rose como Albus sonreían fríamente.  
La noche de Navidad todo explotó. Rose no sabía quien sacó el tema, pero en cuestión de minutos se vio de pie gritando:

—¡Es amigo de Scorpius Malfoy! ¿Como queréis que tolere algo así?  
—Por lo menos él me habla, dejando a un lado que es agradable y mi amigo —Contestó serenamente Albus.  
—¿Agradable? ¡Siempre esta haciéndome enfadar e irritándome cuando tú no estas delante—

Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían que Albus y el hijo de Malfoy eran muy amigos, y no pensaban mal, excepto Ron. Este era un punto en el que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su hija. Sin que nadie lo oyese susurró a Hermione que lo pensaba matar, nadie se metía con su hija y salía sin ningún tipo de daño. Hermione primero lo riñó para después darle un pequeño beso y sonreír por haberse casado con el mejor hombre del mundo.  
Rose odiaba eso de Albus, que ella estuviera histérica y el mantuviese tranquilo. La miraba con ojos serenos como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.  
Arthur y Molly cruzaron miradas para después levantarse. Llevaron a rastras a sus nietos a una habitación y los encerraron alegando que si no lo arreglaban, se matarían el uno al otro.

—Vosotros no me miréis así —Dijo Molly mirando a la familia— Que soportéis que vuestros hijos no se hablen y se maten con miradas, no significa que yo no piense hacer nada.

De esa manera, el nuevo año comenzó sin ley del silencio. Rose y Albus se toleraban, pero ya no era como antes. Cuando se veían se saludaban, e intentaban mantener por lo menos una conversación cada dos días pero no había el mismo entendimiento. Rose sentía que hablaban en idiomas y códigos diferentes. Se repetía una y otra vez que Albus no había cambiado, llegando a la conclusión de que quien había cambiado era ella.

Sin duda lo mejor de todo el año habían sido las clases de aprendizaje a volar. Rose ya sabía así que no las necesitaba. Desde que tenía uso de razón jugaba al Quidditch con todos sus primos y tíos. Se alegraba el haber heredado eso de su padre, no entendía como su madre no encontraba nada divertido en ello.  
Le encantaba la idea de llegar a segundo y poder presentarse a las pruebas para el equipo. Sabia que la mayor parte de los jugadores eran de séptimo así que se iban a graduar. Su primo James era reserva, casi con toda seguridad el próximo año el estaría en el equipo. Él jugaba como buscador y lo hacía muy bien, no entendía porque aún no estaba en el primer equipo, era mucho mejor que ese Sanders.

Con esas ideas llegó el fin de año. Sus notas eran inmejorables, estaba segura que las mejores de todo su curso, aunque eso la daba un poco igual. No, realmente no. La llenaba de orgullo poder decir eso, su madre estaría muy contenta con ella. El profesor Longbottom, Jefe de su casa y amigo íntimo de la familia también la había dado sus felicitaciones. La dijo que se pasaría por su casa en una semana y la llevaría un regalo. Rose nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a que personas como Neville que eran casi parte de su familia la tratasen con tanta falsa cordialidad, porque realmente ellos tenían cariño. A veces sin querer en clase de Herbologia se le escapaba un «Maldita sea Neville esto es asqueroso» cuando eso ocurría, el profesor se ponía casi mas nerviosa que ella. Los Slytherin aprovechaban esas situaciones para quejarse y dejar claro que ella sacaba mejores notas por ser quien era.

Ese era otro tema que había hecho muy complicado ese año: Rose era hija de quien era. Nunca pensó que se hartase de que su padre fuese Ronald Weasley y su madre Hermione Granger, pero había tenido días que lo había hecho.  
Había dos grupos: los que preguntaban demasiado y los que daban por hecho todo. Los primeros se pasaban horas acosándola a preguntas que ni tan siquiera ella había realizado a sus padres. Querían saber todo sobre el pasado, sobre como eran ahora sus padres, si su tío Harry seguía teniendo la cicatriz, y cientos de cosas que a Rose le parecían totalmente absurdas. La contaban historias sobre sus propios padres que ella tenía claro que eran leyendas pero es que la gente se las creía. Manipulaban toda la información, metían cientos de hechos inverosímiles y ella no sabia que hacer ante eso. Al principio era amable: contestaba y corregía. Después se hartó hasta mandar a sitios no muy adecuados a la gente. Finalmente toda la situación le hacia un poco de gracia, aunque para llegar a este lugar Lizzie tuvo que convencerlas de muchas cosas.  
Los del otro grupo _-en su gran mayoría Slytherin, para que llevarse a engaños_- no eran tan amables. Esos solo se dedicaban a juzgar y dudar de todo lo que hacia. Cuando algo le salía bien insinuaban que seguramente su padre era amigo de ese profesor, aunque ella supiese que Ron ni tan siquiera le conocía. Si nunca la habían castigado era porque su Jefe de casa había sido compañero de casa de sus padres, y la directora su profesora. En resumidas cuentas: nada de lo que hacia le pertenecía a ella.

Tampoco la gustaba algún trato de los profesores, no por nada en especial pero estaba harta y realmente la molestaba que cada vez que la hiciesen un elogio detrás fuese un _«como tu madre Hermione Granger»_ Por supuesto era un orgullo parecerse a su madre, pero siempre tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser igual de inteligente y viviría a la sombra de ella. Y eso era algo que no le gustaba, para nada.

Rose pasó más de la mitad del verano con los abuelos Granger. A ella le encantaba el mundo muggle, y la hacía feliz pasar el tiempo con ellos. Su madre era feliz sabiendo que Rose quería estar con ellos, y conocer otra parte del mundo que muchos magos no conocían. El abuelo Arthur prometió ir algún día a verla, con la excusa de que tampoco veía hace mucho a los señores Granger. Por supuesto toda la familia sabía que lo que causaba verdadera excitación en él era el mundo muggle y que el señor Granger, tan loco como él, le llevase a alguna aventura y enseñase algunos objetos nuevos.  
Después de las vacaciones con sus abuelos, Rose decidió pasar una semana con Lizzie y su familia en Alemania. Se lo pasaron realmente bien, y visitaron muchos lugares, además de atiborraras a salchichas de todos los lugares y sabores. Como Lizzie imaginaba Rose no quería ir a la Madriguera porque eso significaba ver a Albus, así que la prometió ir con ella la última semana de las vacaciones que quedaba.

La llegada a la Madriguera dejó a Lizzie anonadada. Rose se rió de ella durante un rato. Lizzie no podía creer que pudiesen existir tantas personas con el cabello rojo, y que todos fuesen familia. Por no hablar de la estructura de la casa, que aunque la reconstruyeron totalmente después de la guerra no dejaba de tener esa extraña apariencia. Lizzie quedó enamorada de la familia Weasley y agradeció a Rose el haberla invitado.  
La última noche se hizo la tradicional fiesta para despedir a los que volvían a Howgarts y a todos los demás.

—¿Sabes qué? —Le preguntó Hugo inocentemente. Rose le sonrió y le negó con la cabeza— Malfoy estuvo la semana pasada aquí, y en casa de los tíos, y fue muy agradable, incluso papá reconoció que no se parecía a su padre.  
—¿QUÉ?

Fue lo último que Rose alcanzó a decir antes de subir a su habitación completamente enfadada con su familia, y sobretodo a su padre. Lo de Albus... ¡Lo odiaba!

* * *

_He tardado una semana como imaginaba y aquí está. Ya avise que los capítulos iban de año en año hasta que llegásemos al quinto que es donde sucede la historia._

_Me he alegrado mucho con esos cuatro comentarios, ¡espero que os guste este capítulo! Nos vemos en otra semana._


End file.
